


Who the hell is making this crap? Do you wanna get bone?(Not the fun way either)

by NoClueWhatIAmDoing



Series: Natura Script [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - A/B/O, Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Crack?, Natura Script changed her Papyrus more than she knows, OC insert, OC takes the place of Sans, Protective Papyrus (Undertale), Self-Insert, Underfell, Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale), female sans, only in one universe, underswap - Freeform, we do the crack, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoClueWhatIAmDoing/pseuds/NoClueWhatIAmDoing
Summary: Natura Script Font isn't amused with the way this is going. She is definitely not smart like the other Sans and she definitely isn't male. She was ready to fight her way through Horrortale but her dear brother had a different idea.Now she's stuck with a bunch of males in a Manor while dealing with the racist humans outside. Someone give her a name, don't worry, it will be quick.
Relationships: Grillby & Papyrus (Undertale), Grillby & Sans (Undertale), Natura Script / Grillby, Papyrus & Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Sans & Sans (Undertale)
Series: Natura Script [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685545
Comments: 16
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

Natura Script Font was pissed, she was pissed at a lot of things. Undyne, the Queen, the king, Gaster and motherfucking Frisk. But most of all, at the moron who thought putting her in Horror!Sans's body was a good idea. What bullshit is this? They think that putting her in a female body and giving plant powers will make up for this fact? Did they think she could hide it away when the supplies were running low and children were going hungry?

That the part that once was a young human mother wouldn't force her to work day and night in the fields to grow crops and anything they can eat? Ha! She worked and lived there for the past year, even if the monster ate more than she can make, even if she knows that Undyne controls who gets what. She got a small portion of food for all her work anyways, all of it went straight to Papyrus and Grillby, who would give to those who need it.

Natura Script or Script for short, spent the past few hours, arguing with Undyne about how she was controlling the food. All the fish bitch can say is that the guards need it to protect the citizens. That she needed to sell it with a high price to fund the research in how to get up on top. Script got that, but the rich is thriving while the poor are dying from starvation.

Script went home that day, looking more like a mud monster than a skeleton. Teleporting away, she landed in the shower and turned on the water. Uncaring about the temperature, she started to harshly wash away the mud.

"NATURA? ARE YOU HOME?" Papyrus knocked on the door, his voice filled with hope and relief. "Are You Staying Home Tonight? I Am Making Some Soup!"

Script paused for a moment before smiling, "yeah, bro. I am, the fields can deal without me for a couple days. I think I need some rest, feeling exhausted from all that work." She laughed quietly when he left with a cheer.

It trailed off as she shut off the shower, peeling off the thin shirt and shorts. She had hoped to save it but it was so thin and falling apart at the seams. She decided on saving it and making it into something else. Or add it to the rug she has been making since Frisk finally left. Was it eight or five years ago?

She can't exactly remember when it happened. (She barely remembers her childhood, most of her memories were of the resets. Both of them in a endless battle, _who was the bad guy? Was she? Were they the bad one?_

_Dust, how she hated it. Almost as much as she HatES_ _**FrISK, HOw DARE THEY!! After everything, SHE TRUSTED THEM LIKE A** _ _** FOOL!) ** _

-x-

Papyrus tightened the last bolt, looking at the clock, he frowned. It was almost time, but one last dinner, one more at their old table together. He felt his soul flip in guilt, the power this will take, it will no doubt use up a good chunk of the reserves that they have left.

But.

 _'Papyrus,_ _Undyne_ _...I-I am sorry!_ _Pl-Please_ _, leave with Script!!_ _T-th-they_ _are p-p-planning-'_ He shook his head as he got up from the ground, he looked at the computer and started to type in the code.

After that, he left it as a timer appeared. He grinned at his sister who was mixing the soup a bit. She looked at him unamused, "Papyrus, how many times do I have to tell you not to leave the stove on? Geez, are you trying to burn our house down?"

"Nyeh heh heh! I Would Never!" He told her, it wouldn't matter. Not after tonight, even if it hurt him to leave the house with all of their precious memories in it. All of their important stuff is already in the bag. "I Am Glad You Found The Clothes I Had Left For You!"

She smiled tiredly at him, love and care for him clear in her eyelights. "Thanks a ton, I wasn't looking forward to digging through my room for it." Papyrus laughed, extremely glad that she didn't go in there.

He had all her clothes packed and ready. He ate and talked with her, for one moment he could fool himself that they were happy and healthy. Just like before, that Natura still loved her job and name. That Papyrus was still working towards becoming a Royal Guard. That she didn't forget over five years of hard work. That she remembered the gift she spent months working on, that she was fine.

That- Papyrus jumped when Grillby bursted through the doors, his flames flickering like he never seen before. "Grill? What's going on, where's the fire?" His sister winked at Grillby, who just grabbed her wrist and started to pull her down stairs.

Papyrus summoned two bones to block the front door and then the door to the basement. He ignored his sister's concerned questioning as he and Grillby forced the machine to turn on ahead of time. "They are coming, I don't know how they found out. Is the coordinates set?"

"Yes, I have it on lockdown," Papyrus told him confidently. He has been studying everything needed for this, since he found that old drawing of WDG. He doesn't know him, but his sister did, loved him as much as she loves Papyrus.

 _She always told me how smart I am, how I can do anything I want._ Papyrus looked at the machine that was slowly opening up a portal. _I wanted to use it to get everyone out, but everything happened so fast. I am sorry, but my sister... forgive me._

Papyrus gripped the hands of his most two important people in his life and jumped through the portal. Leaving the other monsters to their fate as he made his most selfish choice in his entire life so far.

-x-

_In five different universes, other portals activated as various brothers got pull in. The very last one looked at the machine he had accidentally turned on, it was getting bigger by the minute. Just as he was about to shut it down or destroy it, it spit out eleven blobs._

_"Well...the world isn't tearing itself apart anymore." He said as he looked at the air that was once a portal._


	2. Changing names like you change clothes

She looked at the ceiling, laying next to Grillby who was still passed out. The other skeletons were arguing and she just wasn't touching any of that. None of it. Not even for a clear tab. She got up to push Papyrus between her and Grillby. Laying down, she held onto his hand, closing her eyes to go back to sleep.

"hey, you-you are a female?" One of them asked, sounding a bit awed and confused. "Oh stars, how cool! I never met a female skeleton monster! My name's San the Great!" He posed cutely.

Script looked a bit longer before closing her eyes. Not seeing how all of others turned towards her. But she felt it, her hand twitched as she realized there was no dirt near her and no seeds that she could feel. With a sigh, she sat up, looking blankly at the wall. "I just wanted a dinner with my bro, one small dinner." She said to no one, rubbing her wrist.

"Script?" Grillby grunted as he sat up too, she turned towards him. Her right eye lighting up for a second as she stared at him. He coughed before looking away, "Papyrus will explain when he wakes up."

"Shameless, Grillby, just throwing your partner under like that." She snorted as she decided to get up. _They were staring, lIke ShE wAS MEaT,_ ** _DO THEY WANT A BAD TIME?_** She rubbed her skull with a bit of force, over a very specific spot. "Alright, let's get this over with. I am Script and my brother's Papyrus. Who are all of you?"

"Just call me Red, sweetheart," the shark toothed Sans said. She nodded in greeting, not giving a slight hint of interest. She tried to think of all the AUs she used to know, but her Undertale phase had come and went by years before her very first death. This one was from...Underfell? Maybe, probably.

The next one to jump up to the plate was a meek thing, but his eyelights shine brightly with strength. "Hello, I am Sans, Omega." She looked over him, the submissive way he held himself even when he was trying to match the others in dominance.

Undertale had a A/B/O universe? She tensed up, his heats, monsters already have them but what would it be like for him. Does he need medicine? Did he have a mate to take care of him? What about scent blockers? Was his mate...left behind?

Her smile softened lightly as she nodded, "hello, Sans. I am Script and this is Grillby and Papyrus." Grillby waved lightly with Papyrus sleeping on his back, drooling.

"You know, I haven't asked yet, but what do ya mean by omega?" Red asked, leaning over the poor guy. The guy stepped back, glaring at him. Red laughed darkly, "what's the matter? you look like ya gonna blow a fuse."

"as far as I am concerned, you don't need to worry about it," the Omega snapped. His hand blocking the side of his neck Red was closest to. Script bristled while stepping between them.

"We will learn more about each other as time continues, I have no doubt we will be here a while. For now, gather your brothers and try to settle in somewhere," she said calmly. Her eyelights going back and forth between them. The _original_ Sans said nothing, silently watching them with a grin. _Creepy ass looking fuck._

Script doesn't have the patience or sleep for this crappy situation. "Honestly, I think I am up for a nap, I have been alive too long."

The cute blue thing looked at her a bit horrified. "Don't you mean awake?"

She shrugged, "potato, tomato soup, what's the difference?" She ignore the looks sent towards her. One is wearing a collar and another looks like they were ready to dine on human flesh, so they all can kindly fuck off.

"Script, there is a difference, a big one," Grillby was far too used to her odd humor. As he walked besides her, she claimed a nice looking corner and flopped down. Grillby being the classy guy and gentleman that he is, dropped Papyrus on her. "Take your brother, I will keep a eye out and find out what exactly is going on."

 _'My dear_ _flamehead_ _, I know what's going on. A disaster.'_ She thought while looking over the small crowd, her hand ran over Papyrus's skull.

-x-

Papyrus had woken up sometime between the fight with Red Sans and the original horror Sans and the fight with the OG Sans and the pothead Papyrus.

Soon after, they had to choose who got to keep their names and the ones that had change. Natura the only girl and one with a different name, got to laugh at all of the fighting for a name. Papyrus was honestly done with his name and could care more about it.

Turning towards Grillby and Natura, he asked for their serious input for his new name. Natura leaned forward, a grin stretching across her face. "Sweetie Pie!" She laughed when Papyrus's face dropped.

Grillby tilted his face, "Adorable? Maybe or... Baby boy!" He snapped his fingers, Grillby and Script paused before laughing at the faces Papyrus was making.

He threw up his hands and stomped off. "Shut Up, I Will Figure It Out Myself!" His cheeks were a bright blue as a few others were snickering at him.

Script wiped the corner of her eye, before calling out to her Papyrus. "Wait, I got a name. I promise it's a good one, I was thinking of the name Jester." It was the few names she knows was a Font and plus, she knows how he acts sometime like a idiot on purpose. (There was no way, Papyrus was stupid or a airhead, she saw him study when he was a kid. Papyrus liked to be happy all the time, for some reason, people think it means he's just a loud moron.)

He paused for a moment, repeating the name over quietly. "I Like It, Jester Font, I Could Get Used To It." He nodded firmly, " I Am Now Jester Font. Are You Going To Change Your Name, Grillby?"

"Trillby."

"Isn't That A Hat?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Script: This is okay, I am sure we will go back to our home world. The other two will surely want to go back. 
> 
> *Behind her*
> 
> Papyrus & Grillby, getting familiar with the surroundings: This will do for now, we are changing our names. 
> 
> Jester: Hey, Trillby, do you think my scarf collection can fit in this drawer?
> 
> Trillby, already planning on claiming the kitchen: Yeah it should be, I am gonna see what they have.


	3. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Script is hungry and anger. Hangry. Also tired.

Script and her boys made their way to the kitchen as the others clashed. Surprisingly going through time and space makes you hungry. Who know? They stopped outside to look around, it was Snowdin. But, they looked at everything with shock, it looked new.

Not new, no, it was more put together. More...happy. Papyrus made a noise in the back of his throat, Script turned away and made her way inside. (Oh look, another difference. Their basement door was inside, this one was behind the house.) Her old sneakers blocked her magic from connecting with the frozen ground. It pushed and pushed against her hold, years of constant use made it unused to not having dirt between her bones.

It made her twitchy.

She hummed quietly. Grillby- _Trillb_ y, his name is Trillby, she reminded herself. And Papyrus is now Jester, she told herself she had to remember their new names. Just as they were rounding the corner, a familiar Skeleton-he's so small and looks young, her hand visibly twitched, her Papyrus hadn't looked that small since five-eIgH _t-TEN_ years ago- was cheerfully unlocking the front door.

He stopped as he looked at them, confused. "HELLO! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! May I ASK HOW ARE YOU? AND WHY YOU CAME FROM THE BACK OF OUR HOUSE?" He asked while posing, Natura felt like she was back there when Papyrus was just 12-no he was ~~18-22-15~~ -1 _1 years old._

(The resets were always different, _they_ were different, rarely were they the same age. The kid was always changing ages and the date they showed-she was always on edge, when were they coming?-up. Until the last one, they were missing that horrible blank look on her face that no one ever noticed-guilt, sadness, hope and _pi_ _ **Ty**_ \- they were twelve and _she wanted to believe,_ _ **she**_ _ **was so TiRED!**_)

She didn't remember what they talked about, her mind drifting off as they talked. She snapped back to reality when Trillby set his hand onto her shoulder, blinking at him. She smiled, "sorry, I was drifting off for a bit."

He said nothing as he let go of her shoulder. He turned towards the pot, stirring it. Script looked at the bread she was taking out of the oven. Looking at the clock, she realized that she lost three hours with a sigh. Mentally she combed over the few minutes she had actually remembered.

They told Papyrus about what happened and he left the house with a yell of something. Trillby and her had taken over the kitchen to make dinner. Soup and bread was the only thing that they can think of with all the ingredients in the kitchen. She made the bread easily. Back then, every monster had to get used to eating very meat free food quickly.

So it felt odd to cook with meat. Trillby looked lost as he fried the meat, hesitating when he cooked it. Script jumped when a loud crash was heard downstairs. "Jester? Are you still here?"

"Yeah, I Am In The Living Room, It Sounds like Trouble," he called out to her, making his way into the kitchen. He looked exhausted and weary, Script felt her non existing heart being smoosh. "They Are Annoying And I Am More Than Willing To Yeet Them Off A Cliff."

"Don't throw our hosts off, I don't think they will take kindly to that," Trillby told him, looking far too calm after hearing her brother's half formed plan on killing the others. He looked into the pot, which was very impressive with it's size. She has no idea why her counterpart has it, it's very unnecessary for two people. Trillby looked satisfied as he turned it off.

Script cut the bread with ease, her stomach rambling on with hungry. Pap-Jester grabbed the bread and set it off to the side. "We Got This, Why Didn't You Go Get The Others?"

Script shook her head as she ran her hand over her skull. "Don't think I am letting you guys off the hook, I still want to know what happened and why you felt like we should leave." Jester who was probably tired, only shrugged lightly as he grabbed bowls.

-x-

She stared at the complete mess they made in the lab, how no one got dusted, she has no clue. Only the blue thing and baby Papyrus was trying to calm everyone down, so they can become 'friends'. The Papyrus who was probably Omega!Sans's, was trying to fight the stoner Papyrus.

The horror brothers were fighting the brothers who raid a hot topic, both of them snarling. Plain Sans was arguing with the omega and she felt for the dude, he looked like he was struggling. She fought the urge to turn around and go back to her boys as she stepped into the room. "Hey!" She called out lightly, yet they continued on.

Two minutes later, her left eyelid closed as her right eyelight grew into green flames. "ALRIGHT, YOU FUCKERS! SHUT THE FUCK UP AND DRAG YOUR ASSES INTO THE HOUSE!! DINNER IS FUCKING DONE, YOU USED TISSUES!" She slammed her hand into the wall, a dent appeared around her hand.

She stomped out of the basement, grumbling about boys and stupid fighting. Her stomach was screaming at this point, which is weird because they technically don't have one. It was more like the bottom of her rib cage and spine was hurting.

Trillby and Jester had a table set out with familiar pink bowls and not so familiar blue bowls. Where they got the table, she didn't know. Jester looked at her worried, "Everything Okay?'

"No, but food will make it better." She grabbed the pink bowl with a chip on its side. Filling it up, she grabbed the biggest bread slice and went to the couch.

The horror brothers were the first ones to come inside, Jester, her sweet Jester looked at them before grabbing two big bowls and handing it to them. They wasted no time on getting soup and took almost a whole loaf of bread. They didn't say anything, after all, first come, first served. That's been their rule since the very beginning even before the failing Core.

They sat on the ground and her Soul ached at the sight of them trying to savor the food and shoving it down their throats. The next group was the omega and his brother alongside the blue thing and the stoner. They had a wide gap between the stoner and the other Papyrus.

The edgelords crawled in, taking note of where everybody was and probably the layout. Red was sweating buckets, for some weird ass reason. Maybe she would feel bad but his brother was an asshat. "Tch, Should Have Known That Their Food Would Be Subpar Compared To My Cooking."

She glared at him, the warmth of Trillby and the feeling of Jester's arm was the only thing that kept her from growling at him. She aggressively bit into her bread.

"This is going to be a long night." Trillby muttered as the baby Papyrus walked in followed by Plain Sans. Tension in the room was thick and it wasn't sexual tension.

Thank the Lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Script: ugh, all this fighting, how I hate it
> 
> Two seconds later
> 
> Script: bitch, let's throw down.
> 
> -x-
> 
> A/N: Script comes from a place I call Rewrite tale, every reset is their creator changing their mind on how they wanted the story to go. The changes can be their age, how they look and how Frisk or the Kid acted. Sometimes even the setting can change, so Script has been through some crap, let me tell you. But the head injury knocked out some stuff. 
> 
> There's so many AUs of Undertale, I am not even sure if anyone else had thought of this before. So *shrugs* I decided on mixing up Rewritetale, Rule 63 and a oc-insert together because why not?


	4. First Morning

Script sighed as her group curled up in the corner of the room, more than half of the others were still awake. Watching, _guarding_ , they looked at everyone wearily. She wished they went to sleep, so she could go to sleep too, her eyelids closed partly. Running her hand over Trillby's head, she leaned back with a sigh. The bag of seeds sat comfortably in her coat pocket, waiting to be used.

Holding onto P-Jester, she silently said fuck it as she went into a state of being asleep and being awake. She knew she will still be tired but not as much as the others. That night nothing happened.

-x-

Script watched Trillby make pancakes and Jester cut up and crush various berries. Her hands unconsciously grew the seeds, making more berries for Jester to use. When someone walked into the kitchen, the plants shriveled up into seeds again. It was baby Papyrus, he looked at them shocked. Trillby had a giant pile of done pancakes next to him. It was a mountain of pancake. While Jester had another bowl of mushed berries next to the one he was working on.

"AH! I SEE YOU GUYS MADE BREAKFAST! THAT WAS UNNECESSARY! I WAS GOING TO MAKE IT!" Baby Papyrus said with a laugh. Posing, his scarf flew behind him. "THANK YOU ANYWAYS, IT SMELLS VERY GREAT! BUT I WONDER WHERE YOU GOT THE BERRIES FROM, I DIDN'T GET ANY YESTERDAY!"

"Oh, You Know, That One Place You Usually Get Berries From," Jester replied to him. A grin growing on his face when Baby Papyrus only looked more confused as he looked at the time. "Who knows? Maybe We Go To Different Places?" He snickered lightly as he set the berries off to the side.

"Maybe? OH WELL, AS LONG AS YOU DIDN'T STEAL THEM! SORRY, BUT I MUST GET READY FOR MY MORNING TRAINING!" He walked out, leaving them in his kitchen. _Alone_. They looked at each other, amused and concerned for the boy who didn't react to people using his kitchen and food without asking.

They left him a plate of food in the cabinet with a small bowl of berries. Script walked out to the full living room. Leaning on the wall, she looked over them. The omega and the beta looked equally well-rested, they took turns on watch duty. The only pair who did so, it was a smart idea but she couldn't bring herself to let the others go without sleep. Trillby has a problem with control without a certain amount of sleep or magic. And well, Jester was her little baby brother even if he was easily the tallest Papyrus.

The edgelords had both stayed up, but hot topic Papyrus looked more wide awake than the others. She wondered if he was more physical than the others, the ones who had more magic tend to be more tired and hungry than most Monster. An unfortunate side effect of being more magical inclined. Horror Sans looked more awake too, but he seemed more on edge than the Great and Terribly Papyrus himself. (Oh stars, her brother was a dork no matter what universe.)

"Hey, my boys are done with breakfast, first come, first served," she told them. The horror brothers once again were the first ones to get food as they speed past her. When she walked into the kitchen, they had bigger plates than the ones sitting out for the others. Jester looked away when she smiled at him. _The poor things look so hungry._

She wondered if they ate more meat or are they okay with a large amount of fruit and vegetables? If so, she can feed them more.

-x-

Sans looked at his ceiling, listening to the quiet talking while they ate. He had messed up, he didn't know why he started to mess with the old machine. Everything was still chaos, the talks with humans, the barrier being down and he just-it felt like everything he held back was coming forth and steamrolling him.

The machine was a side project, a distraction from his bone deep exhaustion. He didn't think anything will come from it. Definitely not ten more skeletons and another Grillby. He wondered if he- _she_ had a mile long tab with no plans of paying for it. And isn't that weird? There was a female version of him, just outside his door- "Sans? Are you awake? I have food for you?"

 _Holy stars!_ He scrabbled up as he looked at the door. She was literally outside his door, does she get summoned if anyone thinks of her? Was she a mind reader? _Hey, I gotta ask you something. Why do you feel older than the rest of us?_

"Are you awake? If not, I guess I will just save it for later." She muttered quietly, he listened to her footsteps going down the stairs.

He wanted to go, unfortunately the bed was calling his name. Telling him to go to sleep and forgot everything. But then Papyrus slammed open the door with a laugh and no way was he going to leave him with the others.

Especially with that omega.

-x-

Natura was going cray-cray. More cray-cray anyways. They couldn't leave the house, not until after Sans's talk with the Queen and the King. Baby Papyrus was watching them, far too excited for someone who got threatened by Edge and Axe. (Hot Topic!Papyrus and Hungryboi!Sans.)

Sighing, she laid down on Trillby who was looking a bit out of it. His flames flickering and changing colors. He said nothing about it, just shifting to get more comfortable.

"Ugh, Kill Me Now, I Am Ready For Death," Jester groaned into Natura's purple jacket. She gave it to him last night as a pillow and she hasn't gotten it back yet.

"You two talk about death far too much," Trillby whispered, his flaming hair turned black for a moment before turning back to his orange and yellow.

Script got off him, looking at him with concern. Holding his head, she moved it around, before letting it go with a light glare. Bastard was low on magic. "Jester, pass me the bag."

He handed it to her without looking up from the jacket. She rolled her eyes at the big baby, searching around in the bag. She found one of her special apples that glowed brightly. It was a very difficult thing to make even with her large amount of magic. The thing took five months to grow on her tree that Jester apparently took with them too.

It will restore your magic and health and kept it there for ten minutes even if you are battling (if you aren't Battling, it just stays a bit above). They sell for a small fortune back home where everyone was struggling with keeping their magic at a healthy level.

Undyne, no matter what she did to Script or Jester, never got her slimy hands on it. Jester was unwilling to give to her, he stood in front of Undyne without flinching to stop her. (It's how she got the scar, the _crack_ that showed up on bad days. ) As if he didn't fear her, as if she hadn't beaten him close to death.

She held the apple towards Trillby's lips, who kept them shut. She looked at him unimpressed, "eat the damn thing, Grill."

"I am fine," he told her, turning his head. His flames flickered, making worry pool in her stomach. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Eat. The. Apple." She shoved it into his face again.

"I am fine." He said again, pushing her gently away.

Her left eye close as she tilted her head, the apple was pushed towards him again. "Eat _the fucking apple before I SHOVE the damned thing into your throat._ ** _Please."_**

He snorted and grabbed it roughly from her hands. "I want you to know I will hate every moment and I'm only doing it because you said please." He bit into it, visibly his flames stabled out and turned into a healthy orange.

She leaned back, satisfied. Jester lift his head up, looking very unimpressed with Trillby who steadily ignored him. Script looked down at Jester, patting his head. He looked at the others, "Script, I Have Decided To Battle The Other Papyrusss To Become The Alpha Papyrus."

"Jester?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up, you already gave up your old name."


	5. Not today, feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jester: this week has been tough.

It's been a week since they appeared here and Jester felt weird, like really weird. Blueberry and Papyrus were-they acted like he did or how he used to act. When he was still thirteen, before Frisk left them Underground. He saw how Script acted around them, she softened just a tiny bit and no.

Jester didn't like this feeling, because it was unnecessary to feel jealousy. He knows his sister, knows that she will never replace him with another version of himself who was more _innocent and_ _ **happy**_. But it didn't stop him from staring at them whenever she got near them, tense. Like if she got close enough, they will cast a spell that will make her love them.

Especially the blue bastard, who definitely isn't innocent as he seems. He sees the way she acts and uses it to get more treats. Treats that were his, the _true_ little brother. Jester was willing to fight him, even if he was adorable with his stupid eyelights that changes shapes and color-no, nope. No way Jester is thinking this.

This is a whole level of sin, he doesn't want to trail on. _Begone, for I am a skeleton of the holy Earth,_ Jester thought to himself. Ignoring the odd looks from the other skeletons as he prayed. Because Blue is the worst person for Jester to realize that yes, he does have certain thoughts and he-yeah, no.

"Jester? Are you okay?" Trillby, the first sister stealer asked hesitantly. Jester sent him a look before going back to pray.

Begone thoughts of sin, I am a holy skeleton, he tried to focus on anything else besides the tiny happy go lucky skeleton who was talking to his brother, waving his hands around. His eyelights were pretty blue stars and dear god, he's asking Jester something.

"Ah, Jester Can You Cook Too?" He looked at him, his eyelights grew bigger and Jester nodded. Because goddammit, his sister taught him with everything she had. He was proud of his cooking. "Oh Wowie, WE SHOULD MAKE FRIEND TACOS!"

And now he was holding his hands, Jester looked down at him. Would you look at that, they have a almost five foot height difference. He knew that he was the tallest one out of all them, it just registered different when he is sitting and Blueberry is still smaller than him.

"I Am More Of A Soup Kinda Of Skeleton Tibia Honest, " Jester told him plainly, his panicking mind didn't even register the pun until Sans snorted when Blue looked betrayed. Jester pulled his hands away from Blue as his sister called for him. "Sorry, I Am Being Summoned By My Overlord Of Darkness."

"It's _Miss_ Overlord of Darkness to you, mister," she said smiling while poking her head out from the kitchen door. "I need you to run something to Grillby."

Jester was never more happy to do a errand for his sister. He ignored the familiar stare he got from Stretch. (Ahahaha, oh my Earth, he used to give that stare to Grillby before he got to know him. No, nope, nonono, no need for that, sir! Jester doesn't have weird feelings for your sibling, Stretch! He promises!)

-x-

Script knew, of course she knew. She had raised Jester more times than she can remember. He was always a late bloomer when it came to Attraction and other feelings like that. She wasn't even sure half of the time that he knew what he was feeling. Especially when it came to Mettaton.

A bit awkward that it was Blueberry, but they aren't really related and thankfully Blueberry is far different from her. If he was similar to her, she would be worried. Because what problems did she cause in that boy if that was the case.

Her boy will avoid Blueberry, be rude or just ignore him, there was also the chance of him accepting the feelings and trying to befriend Blueberry. But she would bet on the first three in this timeline. If it was the last one, he was probably going to try and get rid of them.

The feelings. Not Blueberry.

"hey, I gotta ask you something," Stretch leaned on the counter. A cigarette already lit between his teeth. "I know the others have been wondering, but what's up with you and Jester? you guys are...."

"Not like you guys? So different that even the Horror brothers are closer to you in personality and appearances?" She said drily, he nodded without hesitation. "Well first, I am a chick, second I am pretty sure the age gap between Jester and I is the biggest one out of you guys."

"How are you so sure?" He asked, a puff smoke came out. "I know that Blueberry and I are twins, so that's a easy win."

"Because I was eight when our father had him, I can remember the year long wait for him clearly," she told him. He started to choke on his cigarette that he accidentally sucked in. Script pat him roughly on the back, amused by his reaction, everyone always look so surprised by this news. "I am guessing this is a another difference between us. Where we come from skeletons can have babies asexually without outside help."

"How does that even work? Does that make you a clone of him or something?" He asked after a bit, his cheekbones were a soft orange, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

"I am not exactly sure, since our appearances are far different from his, I was wondering about that too." She shrugging, uncaring on how it works. According to the books she had, they had hit all the milestones to make a healthy skeleton. And giving the fact there is a book for only asexually reproduced skeletons, there have been enough skeletons like them that lived healthy lives.

She would like to think they would have put a warning in the books if it was bad. She looked at him, suddenly she realized that maybe he didn't have books on skeleton developments. "Hey, did you get a book on skeleton monsters? You know one that tells you what to look out for and what is completely normal?"

"a book?" He turned towards her fully, another cigarette in hand. "nah, we had to rely on gut instinct and the doctors we had over the years. why? did father leave you guys a book?" Bitterness was easy to hear in his tone and Script looked at him for a bit.

She nodded for a brief moment, dread appearing in her stomach. She knew there was a few sickness that belong to Skeletons only, that the book had recipes for them too. A lot of them were difficult to make and had to be followed step by step. She hoped, that maybe they only belonged to her universe. That their tallness was just because the skeletons back home were simply taller and sturdier than theirs. Maybe it was because of her magic infused food made them bigger.

"So, your brother likes my brother," he muttered, trying to the subject. She sighed silently as she looked at up.

_Dear god, every skeleton in this house is a mess. I am a mess.... Besides Papyrus, he's a sweetheart._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Script: humor, I realized is skeletons' first coping mechanism and perhaps most common. 
> 
> Trillby, who has been dealing with her since she was sixteen: not all of the humor is good humor
> 
> Script & Jester who share the same humor: I bet it's Plain Sans
> 
> -x-
> 
> A/N: Jester is 9'7, the tallest Papyrus. Stretch is the smallest at 6'11. Script is 6'2 and Blueberry is 4'11. I thought it was hilarious that the tallest skeleton liked the smallest one. ( I also have no idea where I am going with this? Suggestions?)


	6. Just A Slightly Better Day

Script finally left the house, they were able to leave on the third day but she just never saw the need to unlike the others. She just stayed inside and kept everything clean as possible with thirteen people in a two bedroom house.

Unfortunately, everyone decide on staying inside today. Which wasn't going too well. Sans and Valerian butt heads like goats, Mulberry was trying to help but Sans was being an ass, weird because he doesn't have one. Edge was going stir crazy, Blueberry and Papyrus were darlings but are very loud together.

She just- just needed to breath. She winced as her skull started to burn. She tripped as she stumbled into the woods. Her magic latched onto a tree, it creaked and groaned as it grew faster than it should.

_Crack,_ _cra_ \- Script froze when a warm hand touched hers. She looked up at Grillby, feeling exhausted but not enough. "I thought-I thought you were working today."

"The other one and I were arguing, I had to leave," he told her, his shoulders slumped down. _Oh_ , she didn't think about that, her Grillby was always level headed. The thought of him and his counterpart fighting never crossed her mind. But Grillby was used to doing his thing by himself and how he wanted.

If the two are anything like, no doubt they will butt heads like the rest of them. She pushed off the now giant tree and leaned into the taller male, who simply adjust her to a more comfortable hold. "I think, I think we need a break or something. When was the last time we went out?"

She didn't want an answer, but Grill told her easily. "A year and a half, give or take a few days." He sounded frustrated, she winced a bit, Stars, that's a long time.

"Yeah, we are definitely due a night out, how about we go to Hotland? See if MTT is open and waste money like we are rich," she nudged him with a smile. She didn't think he would actually pause and think about it.

"Yeah, sure," he nodded. Script looked at him, before grabbing his hand. Grillby carefully pulled over her hood, before they started walking away from the tree.

"Do you think anyone will noticed the tree?"

"Without a doubt, it's how I found you."

-x-

Walking into the house, she took off her shoes and replaced it with her slippers. Trillby did the same, looking around the living room. Everyone was still home but they weren't fighting. Instead they were watching TV, Mettaton's cooking show actually.

Edge and Axe were sitting on the couch as far as they could get from each other. Slash, Papyrus and Jester were making popcorn. Even with the door closed, she could hear her brother yelling at them and telling them that's not how you make it. "Papyrus! Too Hot And It Will Burn! No! Slash! No Meat! This Is _POPCORN_! The Only Thing You Need Is Butter For Flavor!"

"HELLO, MISS SCRIPT! AND TRILLBY!" Blueberry waved at them from his spot on the ground, next to a annoyed Red. "YOUR BROTHER-HE'S A BIT SCARY WHEN IT COMES TO COOKING! EVEN EDGE WAS KICKED OUT!"

"I WAS NOT KICKED OUT! I JUST DIDN'T SEE WHY I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAP- ** _EDGE_** NEEDED TO MAKE FOOD FOR ALL OF YOU!" He barked out, looking more embarrassed than angry as he glared at Blueberry.

"yeah, boss should be the one who gets food cooked for him," Red nodded, sweating as he leaned away. Script really needed to check on that guy, honestly he sweats more than he breaths. Edge leaned back too, still glaring at Blueberry.

"so where have you been? I thought you were a homebody," Sans asked, drinking a bottle of ketchup. His eyelights were zoned in on their hands. "what? were you on a date?"

"Nah, we just met up on the way back but we are heading out tonight," she walked past them, patting Blueberry and Valerian on the head. Trillby started to go through his bag, taking out nice clothes.

"wait, you guys are actually dating?" Stretch looked between them, confused and like his whole world was flipped. "I thought you were friends."

"I never met two friends who smells like a pair of mates so much before," Mulberry snorted and Script lit up like a Christmas star. Her cheeks a light green as she pulled further into her hoodie. "no shit, Sherlock Bones, they have probably been mates years before they even showed up here."

"Eight Years To Be Exact, But They Haven't Tied The Knot Yet." Jester sighed loudly as the others walked in from the kitchen. He sounded so put out and done. "They Wouldn't Even Move In Together, Saying They Are Waiting. For Wait? I Have No Clue, I Get Why Recently But Before, They Had No Excuse."

"You were sixteen, Jester and you were trying to say you would be fine living by yourself." She rolled her eyes, he was in tears while he tried to tell them he would be fine. She wasn't going to say that though, so far most were too wary to try and fight Jester. It wasn't because he was actively trying to warn them off, but his height and magic made him terrifying. (Edge being the only one who will try to bring him into an argument. Honestly, she thinks he is pulling Jester's pigtails.)

They were already understanding that he wasn't actually going to fight them because he was bored. She didn't want them to know he was still a big softy underneath his resting bitch face. She could still feel the underlying tension in the house. Every day, it felt like one of them was going to snap and a fight will break out.

"Do you remember when he used to try and go with us?" Trillby asked, Jester made a sound between dying and dread. The others immediately looked at Trillby, sitting up at the fact that they are gonna to find out something embarrassing. She rolled her eyes, _kids, honestly._

"what he did do?" Red asked, a grin _stretching_ over his face. Heh, stretching, Stretch. She ignored her brother's silent pleas as she looked through her stuff. She wanted to look nice, okay?

"He was probably thirteen at the time, never really understood dating," Trillby started to tell them the story, even Papyrus was listening in. Valerian was eating the popcorn with the horror brothers, looking as if he found the answer to the universe while he ate.

The brothers also looked like they found their new love as they shoved the popcorn into their mouths. She knew that the popcorn was made from corn that she grew this morning for Jester. "-so, we were banned from Muffet's and had to pay her back."

"Oh My Earth, Shut Your Flaming Mouth," Jester covered his eyes as the others burst out laughing. She grinned as she walked into the bathroom to change.

They left shortly after, practically shoved out the door by Jester, whose face was glowing as the others were swapping stories of each other and their brothers when they were younger. "Have Fun, No Weird Stuff, Bye!" Jester slammed the door before she could say something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Script & Trillby being close and love-dovey
> 
> Stretch: Oh wow, they are really close friends
> 
> Mulberry: yeah, no. They are definitely mates
> 
> Stretch:....what? 
> 
> Jester, pats Stretch on the back: there, there
> 
> -x-
> 
> I always had Trillby and Script dating in my mind while I was writing. But it's very low-key because Trillby didn't seem like the type to shove it in people's faces. Script is, without a doubt, she will shove it in your face if you ask about them. (Just don't tease her about it.)


	7. Oh No!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best way to bond? Embarrassing stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skeleton motto? Everything or nothing at all.

Script didn't hesitate to shortcut them to Hotland, something the others had stupidly tested out. Holding onto Trillby, they slowly made their way to MTT. Chatting about the boys and the random crappy they seen them do. Not noticing that they were gaining looks as they walked.

"Red was trying to grab something I couldn't see from the top, he couldn't reach it. Eventually he just climbed into the counter and when he grabbed the hidden Monster Candy, he slipped off. I was able to save him but -pfft, the look on his face."Script snorted, trying her best to continue the story. Trillby waited for her to continue. "It was between ' oh shit ' and ' holy crap, I am saved ', not even two seconds later, he probably had this realization that he could have used magic."

"Slash was in the kitchen, looking for food yesterday, since no one had gone shopping there was only fruit. So he was looking at everything and grabbed a grapefruit and a orange. He had this confused look as he stared at them." Trillby held out his hands like he had something in them, looking between them. Script closed her eyes, already feeling bad for the poor thing before Trillby can even tell her what happened. "So, he peels them and before I can tell him-"

"No, Trillby, don't tell me-"

"He took a huge bite from the grapefruit, like a fourth of it." Script laughed at the face Trillby was making, feeling all kinds of bad but oh my stars, it was hilarious. She can just imagine the look on the poor skeleton's face. "Poor thing must have had his tongue out because he was gagging as he drank water from the sink."

"Dear god, our boys are certainly something." Script laughed quietly as she shook her head. Not paying attention to what she said. Trillby only nodded, not even caring that they adopted more ten skeletons.

_Because they are grown, honestly what's the harm?_

-x-

Mulberry paused mid sentence, feeling like something was shifting as he realized that the room suddenly smelt like pack and safety. And _oh._ "Sorry, I just remembered something, anyways Valerian was fighting this other beta when I came to his class. Just when I stepped into the field, Valerian tripped flat on his face."

"Brother, you don't need to tell-"

"And in his hands was a pair of shorts," the others started to laugh harder as Valerian covered his face with his scarf. "He had pants his sparring partner!

"jesus christ, kid, how did you pull that one off!" Red laughed harder as he slapped Valerian's back who made a dying noise. Behind Red, Edge grinned widely, Red froze at the sudden chill going down his back.

"Red Had Asked Out This One Ice Monsters, I Think It Was Two Years Ago," Edge leaned back as his brother shook his head, pulling his hood on. His face was beet red.

Mulberry tried his best not to breath in as Jester leaned over him to get closer. Because if any one of them was an alpha, it was Script or her brother. But Script was happily mated, so he didn't try anything. (She also felt like a potential pack mother. Like safety and love that he and Papyrus never got because-)

Not that he was trying something with Jester, he wasn't. It's just that he is one of the few who wasn't challenging him or trying to dominant him. Something rare in his world too, so it's nice to have a potential mate like him around. Not that he is one. He's a potential pack mate. That's what he meant. Pack mate.

(What is going on with him? He usually doesn't care this much unless-unless he's close to a heat....oh.)

"BROTHER, IS EVERYTHING OKAY? YOU DON'T-" Valerian looked at him shocked, he sniffed the air again. "OH NO, THIS-THIS IS NOT GOOD! WHAT DO WE DO?! I THOUGHT YOUR HEAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE UNTIL NEXT MONTH!!"

"Heat? Oh No," Jester looked at him concerned before he got up. "I Will Get My Sister!!! No One Panic, Okay?!"

He was out the door like hell hounds were on his heels. The others froze, before chaos erupted in the house. "does the house have enough food?!"

"WHO IS GOING TO GUARD THE HOUSE?! VALERIAN ISN'T ENOUGH IF THEIR HEATS ARE SUPPOSEDLY STRONG ENOUGH FOR MONSTERS TO LOSE THEIR MINDS!"

"fuck, where are we going to sleep?!"

"someone help me, I need to grab a couple piles of paperwork! I was supposed to do them tonight!"

"SANS! YOU LAZYBONES! YOU HAD THAT PAPERWORK FOR FIVE DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T DONE THEM!?"

"not the time, Papy! I forgot where I put them!"

"SANS!"

"DO NOT WORRY, BROTHER! I WILL TAKE CARE OF YOU!"

-x-

Script sighed as they sat down, "ready for our wallets to cry?" She asked him.

"Honestly, Script, you aren't even that poor anymore." Trillby shook his head. Just as they were about to order, Jester slammed opened the door, gasping for air. They stood up and quickly ran towards him.

"Thank- thank the earth, its-its Mulberry! He's going through heat! Everyone Doesn't Know What To Do!" Jester looked at her, eye sockets wide open. "What Do We Do?!"

Script looked at him blankly, holding up her new phone. "Next time, call me, we will probably get there faster. Second, have someone go stock up on food that will last for a week or two. Put water into the freezer, so he will have ice. Third, book hotel rooms for everyone."

"Okay," he pulled out his phone and called 'The Odd One.' "Hey, Mulberry, Do You Think You Can Put Me On Speaker? Yeah, Okay, No Problem."

Trillby snorted, oh stars, that poor boy. Script can read her boy like no other, but the ones outside of him take effort she doesn't care for. Trillby knew the way Mulberry looked at Jester, sees how he thinks of him as a potential mate. (Their boy was also gaining the attention of the others, it wasn't anything new. Back in their world, people liked him for the fact he had food and/or his ability to fight.)

"Okay, Someone Get Food Before The Stores Closes. And A Couple Others Go And Book A Few Rooms For Everyone. Also Make Some Ice," Jester told them. They couldn't really hear what they were saying as they left the restaurant. Script sent a few looks towards the other customers, the older couples looked at her with understanding looks.

'Hahaha, those looks are familiar.' Script decided to shove that into the Box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jester, panicking: No One Panic!!!
> 
> *Leaves*
> 
> Everyone: *loses their heads*


	8. Berryberry Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Jester's Idea.

Script was a hundred percent sure that she was adopted by Mulberry. Or she adopted him, either way when his heat came about, she didn't seem to feel a damn thing. But her nerves were shot to hell as she took care of him.

It was the longest four days and three nights in her current life. She was bone tired, her stomach was tied up in knots, her magic was thankfully at a healthy level and she didn't want to leave his side just yet. But she had to air out the room and house.

Getting from the floor, she opened the door and then the window. Valerian started to help her open all of the windows. Letting in the late night, the cold air blew in, his peppermint and chocolate scent slowly started to disappear.

With Valerian watching over him, she jumped into the shower and changed her clothes. After she was done, Valerian went to take his own shower too. Mulberry slept until the next night.

-x-

Jester ignored the others as he picked up his sister, who laughed at him. "Miss you too! Earth, I need a nap!" She told him, her eyelights shined brightly as she grinned at him. "Where's Grill?"

"At work still, he will be home at ten," Jester told her as they walked into the house, he dunked just before hitting his head on the door way. Despite patrolling the house, Valerian and Natura stayed inside the house, so they weren't able to talk.

Mulberry and his brother wasn't kidding about his heat and the strength of it. Edge had the misfortune of smelling it and nearly dusted Sans. Jester with the help of Axe was able to hold him down until the effects wore off. After that, they were ordered to stay five feet from the house at all times.

Jester labeled this whole experience as bonding and testing the bond. The Monsters around them, didn't mind the way they were on edge. (Not Edge the skeleton.) They just congratulated them on finding more family or other Skeleton Monsters.

Apparently Sans did a test with their magic and only a couple of them are related.(Not surprisingly, Axe, Slash, Papyrus and Sans are the only ones related.) All of this was weird, so Jester isn't going to question him. He just wanted some chocolate chip cookies for all of this trouble.

Even if he was a part of the reason that this is happening.

"We Bought Food-Well, I Did, Are You Hungry?" Jester asked her as he shrugged off his bag, which looked so small in his hands. He missed his old bag that he had since he was sixteen. But that old thing give up on him like a butthole last year when he had peaches in it. Bruised all of them.

"Thanks, sweetie," Natura kissed him on his cheekbone before grabbing the food. They walked inside and Jester smelt something like mint patties as his sister calls them. His stomach growled hungrily as he looked around, trying to find where the smell was coming from. He wanted some of them, it's been ages since he ate them.

"Hey, Where Are The Mint Patties? They Smell Nice," Jester asked his sister, who choked on the water she was drinking. Jester pat her on the back, looking at her with concern. "Are You Okay? You- I Am Sorry, But I Really Want To Eat Some Of Those Mints, Where Are They?"

Mulberry who was standing on top of the stairs started to cough as his face lit up with a purple blush. He turned away and walked back into Sans's room. Just nope-ing out of that.

"Mulberry ate them all! Just stop asking!" She made a terrible excuse and ran into the kitchen. She will tell him later...at some point. She was used to giving her Boy the talk, but she didn't know if she could handle telling him that he was smelling the afterscent of a heat. One he apparently liked.

The others who just walked in, decidedly do not comment on the smell still lingering in the house. And Jester didn't ask again as they got ready to watch Mettaton's latest movie according to Papyrus.

"... someone told me..that they were happy... that Papyrus had more brothers and that they got to..meet his nice mother..." Axe said out of nowhere. Surprising everyone, it was probably the most they heard him say without someone talking to him first.

"oh thank fucking god, when I was at Grillbz, someone asked me where our 'family' was apparently living before the barrier came down. what the fuck are we supposed to tell them? I just shortcutted out of there," Red told them, looking awkward as he messed with his collar.

"Ah, I Too Was Asked This! I Just Told Them We Lived Away From Other People! That Our 'Mother' And 'Father' Raised Us Somewhere In The Woods!" Blueberry told them, guilt was on his face. Feeling bad he had to lie to the nice Bunny monster.

"FATHER?" Edge glared at him, his arms crossed. He got the mother thing, but who was this so called father? (He never knew his and Red's parents, just that his father was a jackass, even for a Monster in his Universe.)

"Trillby, I am guessing, people have been saying that he was the reason Grillby let me get away with my tab for so long." Sans sighed as he realized that they actually had to talk about this seriously. Asgore and Toriel were willing to lie and make papers for them, but they will have to make a story about why they haven't been round before.

"I-I Told Them That Axe And Slash Are The Only Ones Who We Are Related To." Papyrus told them nervously, looking just as guilty as Blue did.

Stretch groaned as he covered his face. He needed to buy more cigarettes soon, but the thought of getting up was a pain. Jester tilted his head up, rubbing his jaw for a bit. "Hey, Script! What Are We Supposed To Tell Everyone?!"

"Well, Trillby and I are together, have been for a long time. We adopted all of you guys, taking you in. Most Skeletons can only have two or three kids, we were a dying breed before the war too. So, it isn't too surprising that we will protect you guys. More than a few of you guys came from a bad past, ones we don't have to tell other people a jackshit about." She told them. It was easy, need a bit work, but it could work.

The lazy brothers shrugged and just went along with it. All of them had been working on the very bare frame of the treaty and looking over the blueprints of the machine. In fact almost everyone was tired from the long week.

The Papyruses had patrolled the yard, in pairs. Most of the time it was Edge and Blueberry on Night patrol because apparently the Terrible Edge had perfect night vision. While Papyrus and Slash took the day time patrol. (Blueberry couldn't exactly control Edge, but he was far more better than Slash or Papyrus. More than willing to argue back.)

"....I Am Bored And I Have A Great Idea!" Jester snickered as he got up and ran into the kitchen. "Script, I Need Your Help!"

"hey, he isn't going to try and fight us, right?"

"Nyeh, Even If He _Tried,_ I Can Take him."

"doubtful."

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU POOR EXCUSE OF A COPY OF ME!? YOU DON'T THINK I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAP-EDGE CAN TAKE THAT MOMMA'S BOY!?!"

"did I fucking stutter?"

"No fighting in the house, boys!"

-x-

Script sighed as she had the most troubling boys sit down finally. Jester was practically bouncing in his spot as he set down another box filled with Berryberries. It was a mix of berries she had made a long time ago. They looked like baby tomatos, grew like grapes on vines, had a blueberry or a plum coloring and they can easily splattered on anything if you threw it hard enough.

And they tasted like strawberry, banana, blackberries or salmon berries, it was switched between every bite. Do not ask her how she made it. She wasn't even sure.

The most important thing right now, was the splatting part. Jester and her had used it as makeshift paintballs. Jester thought if they had a 'paint' fight, the underlaying tense will disappear after all of their frustrated gets worked out.

"Alright! Listen up! Everyone will be wearing goggles for this." She crossed her arms as Jester passes out the goggles which everyone took without much fuss. "And everyone will get one box of Berryberries, they will be your weapons. You can't steal another's stash, you can't destroy another's stash, you can't mess with them."

"Uh, What Exactly Are We Doing?" Blueberry asked, his goggles were already over his eyesockets. Axe who was next to him, had them pulled over his hood that he had on. "It Almost Sounds Like We Are About To Have A Snowball Fight With Berries?"

"We Are, From Two O'Clock To Six O'clock! The One Who Wins, Also Known As The One With The Less Berries On Them, Gets To Pick The Movie Tonight And The Next Week Of Dinners," Jester informed them. His box of Berryberries in his hand, his name was on the side of it.

"TCH, It Is Obviously Me Who Will Win This!" Edge picked up his box, denying the fact he felt a joy and excitement that he hadn't felt since he was a kid. He held up a berry between his pointer finger and thumb, rolling it gently.

"You can team up or go solo, try not to hit other people or buildings! No magic or shortcuts! If you do, you are disqualified!" She told them, the Sanses looked uninterested as they talked amongst themselves.

"Ah, If I Win, Can I Be The One Who Cooks?" Papyrus asked, his goggles shined as he posed, instantly Script had everyone's attention.

"Yes, yes you may if that's what you want," she nodded. Suddenly the Sanses looked between each other, sweating as their brothers got even more excited.

"Mweh heh heh! I CAN FINALLY COOK MY TACOS FOR YOU GUYS!" Blueberry's eyelights changed to stars as he posed. Causing Edge to snap at him, pulling the other four Papyruses into it with him.

Their brothers started to sweat even more, Sans wasn't sure if he wanted to go back to his bro's cooking just yet. "things are certainly heating up, eh?"

"shut the fuck up, we need Jester or Script to win, start planning."

"why do you guys shove the planning on me?"

"we don't want to do it. too much work."

"....too lazy."

And with that, the First Skeleton War began.

-x-

Script immediately hid away from everyone when the timer started, her box was tied to her back with vines. Others had gotten wagons, bags or rope to drag around their berries or Ammo as Edge had started to call it. She wasn't too surprised to see that Axe and Slash kept switching between eating it and throwing it at the others.

(She didn't say anything when they started to steal the others' to eat them.)

She climbed up a tree, getting a nice view of the fight down below. Edge and Red had built a nice sturdy defense of snow with their back to the wall of the house. Edge had a deadly aim with a slingshot, never missing his target if they didn't see it coming. Red was just throwing the berries at anyone.

Papyrus was hiding behind a tree with his slingshot, mostly aiming at Valerian and Edge. Unfortunately, Blueberry had it out for him, making it difficult for him to shoot at the others. Stretch had made a some type of launcher out of things around the house during the short ten minutes they were given to gather weapons.

It was Axe and Slash who were surprisingly the ones kept on hitting everyone while getting the less amount of damage or berries on themselves. They didn't have any makeshift weapons or a Wall of Defense.

Mulberry wasn't even trying as he laid down on the ground, mouth wide open. Sometimes they will shoot a berry in it, but most of time his grey shirt got hit. Valerian had long since given up on him as he used both his and brother's berries to attack people.

Everything was going fine. Too fine.

Then it happened.

....

...

Blueberry betrayed Stretch, using the guy's own berries.

"B-Blue?" Stretch stuttered, looking at his faded black coat. Blueberry smiled cutely, his hand grabbed another hand full of berries and smashed it against his chest and stomach.

"Forgive Me, Brother. But We _Know._ " He told him, before he grabbed Stretch's launcher and took off to Edge, who just got done kicking out Red. His berry bag was still filled.

Stretch fell to his knees, now realizing that there was a reason they were using just his berries. He had- he had thought it was because- he actually didn't think about the why. "I was betrayed, backstabbed, left for dead." He said dramatically as he held his chest.

Red who was covered in berries, looked at him unamused. "get up, bastard. they may have won this round, may have used up most of our berries, but we will fucking win this thing."

"man, you guys look bad," Sans told them, grinning. Stretch looked up, glaring until he realized that Papyrus made a smiling face on Sans' coat. He couldn't help the snort, but at least it wasn't Red's laugh. "I got a plan- _my stomach, Jesus fucking Christ_ \- so grab your berries- _oh my god, a damn smiley_ _face-_ and let's go."

-x-

It was down hill from there. She should have known. She should have realized this.

After the Great Backstabbing, their small battlefield started to grow bigger. Spilling onto the streets of Snowdin, Script should have known that they all had a thing for drama. _She_ had a thing for it.

Soon the boys were spread around Snowdin, taking the whole thing too far. She sighed as she walked into Grillby's, Trillby stared at her with a knowing look. She coughed lightly as she sat down at the bar. "In my defense, I didn't think that they would get so... serious. And they aren't using magic."

"....yet," he looked outside as Red ran past with Valerian and Slash following close behind him.

_"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! STOP CHASING ME YOU BASTARDS!"_ Red screamed before a loud thud happened that was followed by louder laughter. After that, Jester and Valerian were being chased by an angry Red, whose face covered in what looked like whip cream and Berryberries. **_"YOU FUCKING BASTARDS! COME BACK AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!!"_**.

Script ignored the looks sent towards her as she started to eat a couple of her 'ammo'. Trillby rubbed his face, "this is going to get crazy."

"Perhaps you can leave," Grillby told him plainly as he walked out of the back. Trillby sent him a deadpan look before reaching over the counter and grabbing a couple of the berries. Script sighed as she shoved a handful into her mouth.

-x-

More and more people got pulled into the game. Script shouldn't have kept making more Berryberries, but Blue had looked at her with his starry eyes and she couldn't say no. Then she had to make more for everyone because if she didn't, it wouldn't have been fair. The people had luckily made their way to the forest, laughing as they threw around fruit.

Script looked at her brother, tears gathering up at the corner of her eyes. "Jester... we don't have to do this! We can still-!"

"No, No We Can't," he held out his hand as his team surrounded her. Blue stood besides him as he held his brother's launcher. "This is the end of the line for you."

Script knew she couldn't get out of this, she lasted this long without a single berry on her. It was only a matter of time. But to think, her own brother who she raised would do this to her. Perhaps she would be more hurt, if... "Hehehehe, you think it would be this easy? That I would be trapped like this? Ahahahaha!"

She cut a rope, springing the traps around them. In the end she was hit too, but the people around her got more damage. She took off, laughing at her brother who was close behind her. "You Got Tiny Legs!! I WILL CATCH YOU!"

Blue who was barely keeping up with him, couldn't help but look at his smaller legs. "If She Has Tiny Legs...What Are Mine?"

-x-

Sans panted as he leaned against a tree. Red who was doing far better than him, looked around, searching for any enemies. "where did they come from? those little devils were fucking terrifying for such a pansy world."

"no-no idea, Papyrus said they were good kids, he watched them for their parents all the time," Sans told him. They looked blankly at the snowy floor. "there is no way-"

"they are his little devil minions!" Red growled. "no wonder they all had scarves! it ain't snowing and it ain't cold either, we should have known! Your brother is far too innocent looking for it to be real!"

"no, it had to be blue, that little bastard wouldn't hesitate to use the kids as minions," Sans snorted. Just knowing that little asshole was laughing somewhere. Planning something.

(Blue stood in the middle of his army, snickering as he got the news from the little kids. Soon he started to laughing loudly. _"To Victory!"_ )

Red scowled as he crossed his arms. "I hate to admit it, but he is-"

"vicious and winning this thing." Sans wiped off the berries from his goggles, a poor attempt, given the fact his coat was more berry than actually coat. At least, he could still see better. Both of them were covered in berries, chances of winning were slim. "where is your brother anyways?" 

"no clue."

-x-

Edge sat on the couch, fresh clothes and just showered. He took a sip of his tea as Slash or Chalk as what he chose for his legal name, sat down. His horrible teeth had finally gotten fix yesterday. Unfortunately, he had to wear braces for the next three months.

"Brother, Have You Watched The Knight?" Chalk asked him, hunching forward as Axe put in a movie.

"No, I Have Not," Edge had decided that being... _nice_ to this simpleton wouldn't be a difficult thing to do. "What Is It About?"

"It's About A Knight And His Prince, The Knight Helps The Prince Overthrow The Evil Queen." He explained to him, getting more excited as he talked. His hand nearly hit Edge, who dodged it easily. "It's A Human Movie, I Am Happy That They Have It Here!"

(If Edge had to pick a favorite counterpart and chose one in a Life or Death Situation, it would be Chalk. Jester was a close second, but Chalk was more willing to fight. Edge had a god forbid soft spot for the other, but he will never admit it.

Because The Great and Terrible Edge doesn't have soft spots.)

-x-

The first one to use magic was Mulberry who didn't think about it as he sent the Berries back to Blueberry who was unable to dodge. Red followed his example as he sent his own towards Valerian who had been giving him so much shit since this started.

Jester in the honor of his defeated brother, threw the rest of his box towards Red. Missing him completely and hitting Sans who fell back from the force. Red laughed at him, not seeing the giant Berryberry flying towards him. He face-planted onto a giant pile of snow, groaning.

Script who made the Berryberry, laughed at him. Trillby who was the one to request it, smirked. "Sorry, it slipped."

Red looked up, his snow covered goggles looked over at them. He lift up a middle finger in their general area. "Fuck you, assholes!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus: Who Won? 
> 
> Script:....I honestly have no clue
> 
> Blueberry, giggling: As Long As We Had Fun
> 
> Sans and Red, the main Targets of Blueberry: he is evil, his smiles are lies, nothing about him is adorable.
> 
> Stretch: heh, I know.


	9. Omegas and Their Bonds (Also a dead body)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both of them were an accident. And the whole Skeleton family knows how to ignore problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that when I say all Sanses, I count Stretch as a Sans and Blue as a Papyrus. I know they are not, it's just a habit.

It was early in the morning, far too early. But the Papyruses had a routine now and it involves waking up at half crack of dawn. Then they get ready like a half well oiled machine, because it was quite difficult for Monsters who are mostly over seven feet to get ready with the floor covered in sleeping people.

Valerian felt bad for Jester who was the tallest until he realized that he never tripped or stumbled. Even Edge had did it once. (He played it off well, but Valerian saw him.) Dunking down as Jester passed him, only to bump into a tired Script, who had five bowls of cereal out on the counter and plates of cut up fruit next to them. "Ah, Sorry! I Didn't See You!"

"No worries, your bowl and plate is the closest to the sink." She pat him on the shoulder. Valerian nodded in thanks as he went into the kitchen. Grabbing them, he sat at the table and started to dig in.

Thirty minutes later, they waved goodbye to Script who was at the door, seeing them off. When they got done with their morning workout with Edge correcting them on their horrible forms, they went inside as their brothers woke up slowly.

By then, Trillby will be gone and Script would be making breakfast for the others. Valerian didn't want to tell his brother that he didn't want to go back. That he was fine with staying here with the crowded home and the never boring days. The violence and all.

_It will be lonely to run alone again._

-x-

Script didn't know what to do when Axe came in the house with a dead human. Axe had been hunting rabbits and other wild life outside of the mountain. But he never brought home a dead human.

The guy looked like he lived in the woods, smelled worse than any dead animal. Script looked around the house, seeing no one, she dragged it in. Axe followed her. "Okay, okay, no one is home. This will give us enough time to hide the body."

"... he shot at me...I didn't think." Axe said slowly, looking frustrated. Script made a mistake of breathing in for a short moment. She wanted to gag, this isn't the time. _Dear Mother Earth, this guy smells like he rolls around in shit all day._

"Okay, no more hunting. Not for a while. Don't worry, okay?" Script told him, grabbing a blanket to wrap the guy up. "Do you know any place where we can put him? Somewhere out of the mountain?"

"...yes, a bear cave..." Axe nodded after a while. Script hoped to any god that the bear will eat it. It's spring, they should be hungry, right?

"hey, script, Sans left- god, what is that smell?" Their heads snapped towards the door. Mulberry looked at them, frozen just as they were rolling up the body. "dear stars, that's a dead body! what happened?!" He whispered harshly, Axe looked away, his bones rattled for a second.

"He shot at Axe and he reacted without thinking, now help us or promise not to tell anyone," Script answered him as she finished rolling him up.

Mulberry closed the blinds, not saying anything as Axe started to explain where the cave was. Just as they were about to shortcut near the opening of the barrier, Stretch and Red popped in. Stretch's sucker fall to the ground when his jaw dropped. "jesus, what the fuck happened? why is there a dead body?"

"Axe was attacked by him and reacted, we are hiding the body," Mulberry said too calmly for Script's taste. But since she didn't react too much, she can't really say anything. "don't tell vanilla, okay?"

"don't tell me what- why do you have a body in a sheet?" Sans looked down at the dead body with blank eyesockets. "what the fuck, guys? there is a dead fucking body in my kitchen!"

"wanna say that louder? our neighbors two streets down didn't hear ya," Stretch said plainly, kicking the body lightly. Already he had a cigarette in his mouth, not lit, but they all know his fingers were twitching towards his pocket for it. "now how are we hiding it?"

"A _bear_ cave," Script said again as she lift up the body on her shoulder easily. "Mulberry, you got Axe?" He nodded lightly, his hand on Axe's shoulder

_Slam! "WE ARE HOME! AND BOUGHT THE POT YOU WANTED!"_

Script popped out without thinking, straight towards the barrier.

Two hours, a trip down the mountain and six arguments later, they were all home, covered in mud. All of them silently agreeing not to tell the others what happened.

-x-

Mulberry wasn't sure if he wanted to say anything about the bonds. He wasn't sure Monsters or Humans here had them. What if he fucked up their magic because his finally decided it wanted to have a pack? _Like oh yeah, before I forget, my magic pack bonded with yours, no biggie_.

Because it was a biggie, a huge biggie. A pack bond was a huge deal, it needed a omega to form it for reasons unknown to everyone. It wasn't supposed to just snap in place like it did, it was a long progress. Maybe their magic was too similar, Mulberry had many theories on why it happened.

Most of them involved him waiting too long, their magic was somewhat familiar and/or the fact they had large reserves. He wanted to look at all of them, but everything was too fragile and all he can think of was he didn't want to break them. If he broke them, they wouldn't notice too much, it wouldn't hurt or scar their souls.

And apparently, hiding a body can strengthen the bonds. (What the actual fuck? He will never understand bonds.) So he gotta tell them. He just isn't sure how.

So, he told a pun at dinner.

"yeah, I bond more spaghetti," he snapped his fingers and made a finger gun. His brother groaned, while the others stared at him. He laughed nervously, sweating a bit. If no one asks, he doesn't need to tell them, right? (He's boned.)

And it was a bad pun.

It took three more terrible puns before Edge finally had enough. He made it known by banging on the table and glaring at him. "STOP THOSE HORRIBLE PUNS, YOU WEAK BASTARD! WHY ARE YOU MAKING SO MANY?! TELL THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE OR I WILL HAVE YOUR DUST IN A RUSTY CAN!"

"EDGE! DON'T THREATEN MULBERRY!" Papyrus scolded him, looking like he wanted to add something but Edge covered his mouth without even looking away from Mulberry.

"my magic does a thing!" He blurted out before he slapped his forehead. Honestly, what the fuck? What is up with him?

Red snorted, "all magic does a 'thing', you gotta be more specific here, buddy." Mulberry flinched a bit when he suddenly felt one of the bonds ping as someone took noticed of it.

His eyes went to Script, whose bond was pinging repeatedly, her eyebrows were furrowed. He started to sweat more as his brother's started up concerned. _Of course, of course she noticed, what do I do? Think, Sans, think! You are a genius, thinking should be_ _easy-_ _holy crap, she's already sending emotions through the bonds, how in the name of the stars is she doing this?_

"omegas by nature are weak, so most scientists think that they gain a special ability to help them protect their young ones," he told them. His brother and Script frozen in place, both of their eyes wide in shock. "Everyone can do a SOULMATE bond, but not everyone can do a PACKBOND."

"Huh? Why Not?" Blueberry asked, excited to learn more about another world. His eyes for a moment turned into question marks before going back to stars. "WHAT IS A PACKBOND? IS IT LIKE FAMILY?!"

"YES! BUT NO!" Valerian told him, making everyone confused. Valerian shifted into a better position as he started to explain a pack. "PACKS ARE VERY IMPORTANT IN OUR WORLD, EVEN IF THEY DON'T HAVE BONDS IN PLACE. THEY CAN HELP WITH HEATS AND CONTROLLING YOUR TEMPER, WHICH CAN GET REALLY OUT OF HAND FOR ANY GENDER. PACK RANKINGS ARE ALWAYS SHIFTING AS TIME PASSES, SO MOST DON'T LIKE USING LABELS, ONLY USING PACKMATE AND MATE IF NEEDED."

"how are the bonds made? Mulberry said not _everyone_ can make them?" Sans asked, curiosity about their culture overriding the questions of why Mulberry thought it was a great time to talk about their world.

Valerian and Mulberry looked at each other, silently talking before Mulberry sighed. "there is only one gender that can make pack bonds. they are omegas, usually it takes a year to form it. the bonds are not like SOULMATE bonds, where if someone dies, chances are you will die from the broken bond. it would hurt and leaving a bit of damage on your SOUL which will heal if treated correctly for the next three months."

Everyone stayed silent. Slowly letting in the fact that their only omega decided to tell them about a bond that only he could make in this universe. Valerian looked at his older brother, trying to get confirmation about what is going on. Axe focused on his Soul and magic. Finding a odd string, he tugged on it but stopped when he felt a pinch of pain. All around him, the others winced. "we have..it, you asking if we want to keep it?" Axe asked calmly, playing with it, trying his best to send out a beat from a song he heard Script humming.

Script didn't take long to answer back with a more stronger and steady beat. Axe immediately copied her, so now everyone was currently 'listening' to a song that no one but Script truly knows. "can you send messages through this?"

"yeah, but it has to be in Morse code or with emotions." Mulberry sent the feeling of guilt to all of them, because that was better than trying to spit out a sorry. Stretch twitched, sending out excitement and awe. Soon he was sending an endless wave of pings in fast reply.

Script blinked, her mind translating the butchered Morse code. _'Hi-excited-new-test-1-2-3-need-more-cheese-pass-please!'_ She reached for the bowl of shredded cheese and made Jester pass it down to Stretch. _'Know?-Cool-Hello!'_

_'Yes-I-Know-Hello-Sweetheart'_ She sent back to him more calmly and wow, appearances are a big lie with Stretch. He seemed more like a Papyrus when he 'talked' like this. Maybe he was more happy than he showed. Stretch shifted in his seat, sitting up more as he continued to talk with Script through the pack bond. The others were silent, trying to keep up with Stretch. Even Blueberry was shocked by how talkative his brother was being.

Axe soon joined the fast paced conversation, keeping up more easily. ' _No-Fail-Wiring-Need-New-Wiring-By-Rainbow-Lights-Keep-Fire-Not-Fix.'_ Axe told the others, they have been struggling with the lights that kept going out everytime they turned it on.

_'Talk-Easy-Why'_ Sans jumped in, finally catching up on what they were saying. It had been awhile since he used Morse code, a thing he only learned for fun years ago.

_'Not-Stupid-Connection-Brain-Body-Slow-Mind-Forget-Sometimes'_ Axe explained to them. Papyrus took this moment to jump in, telling him that they know he isn't stupid, Slash agreeing with him.

Trillby came home, feeling bone tired. He looked at the quiet group who were staring off into the distance. As he got closer, he started to hear the pings. Blinking, he decided he didn't want to know why they were talking about murder and love at the same time. Or why he was hearing pings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trillby, the next day: I have picked up various bad habits from my Skeletons.
> 
> Grillby, unimpressed: More than a few
> 
> Trillby: At least I got my lazybones
> 
> Grillby: Trillby is such a *nice* name
> 
> Trillby:...well, f you too then


	10. Tryin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One step at a time, even if it's a baby step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Somethings are meant to be' got moved to it's own story.

Trillby knew that most of the skeletons had a problem with communication and actually dealing with their emotions sometimes. (Read between the lines, he means every single one, even Papyrus.) He just didn't expect them to come to _him_. Even Sans, he was honestly surprised by that one.

He was pulled aside so much, he was pretty much living there, taking appointments. He wasn't a certified therapist, he was a bartender, he wanted to tell them all but it was pointless because he wasn't even sure he can still call himself a bartender now.

So he decided to rip a page from their book and pulled aside himself. Younger self anyways. It was a couple days after a bad day for Script, the worst one yet since they got here. They were bad for everyone around her, seeing her like that was never easy.

"May I ask why you kidnap me?" Grillby asked him, looking unamused. Trillby snorted, knowing full well that he could have got away from him because he wasn't looking for a fight, neither was Grillby. "I am glad that you had locked up the bar but I still need to clean it."

"My... _Mate_ , she has a injury, every now and then, she isn't herself." He started off, feeling out of his comfort zone. Many people talk to him about everything, every day stuff, not so every day stuff. He wondered when was the last time he complained to someone like this. Two years, maybe more, everyone loses time back home.

Grillby grew completely silent, looking at him. Trillby knew this was a signal to him that Grillby was listening and he can continue. But Trillby didn't know how. How do you explain that there are days where he loses his most important person in the worst way? That the fear of losing her never leaves him, that one day the crack will finally take her in the middle of night.

"She's brilliant, you know? Smart, mature even when she was younger. Not too surprising, after all she had been taking care of her brother since he was born." There was other reasons, ones he will never tell without her permission. He knew them before their relationship even started, when they first became friends. Trillby looked up as he fiddled with his knitted scarf. "It was easy to love her, because I knew she would love me back."

"I am still not sure how you deal with living in that house," Grillby told him quietly after a long time of silence. "They are quite noisy and rowdy."

"Eh, I imagine choking them more than I should," he shrugged. Not seeing the look Grillby sent him. The conversation died quickly after that. Despite not really talking, Trillby felt that they reached a understanding of each other. A new point in their 'brother' thing.

-x-

Dear Mother Earth, he needs time away from the house. He thought standing in front of the messy living room. Trillby had gone back to the bar and helped Grillby clean up, feeling better. He thought he would have come home to a pile of bones who fell asleep since everyone woke up at three in morning because for once their neighbors were loud.

"Hey, Flamehead! Script Is In The Kitchen," Jester waved at him, his legs were holding down Blue and Papyrus who were trying their best to get out. "She Wanted To Talk To You About Another Night Out Or Something."

"JESTER LET US OUT! WE SAID SORRY!" Blueberry yelled while kicking his legs, he looked ready to chew his way out as he glared at Jester's leg. Papyrus slumped forward, pouting, Blue wiggled harder. "WE DIDN'T MEAN TO BURN THE OVEN!"

"fuck, red stop that!" Sans slapped Red's hand away, looking annoyed.

" ** _Language, Sans!_** " Trillby winced at all of the shouting. He decided that him _speed walking_ to the kitchen wasn't running from the mess. It was him going to his mate to go check on her.

"Edge! Get Off! You Pointy PIECE OF CRAP!"

"GIVE ME THE REMOTE CONTROL!"

"NO! I AM TIRED OF WATCHING THE CUBE!"

He smiled at Mulberry who was watching everything with a tense smile. Making it into the kitchen, he didn't hesitate to shoo out Slash and Axe who were watching Natura cook dinner.

"Hello," Trillby kissed the top of her head. His shoulders relaxing while his arms wrapped around her. Natura leaned back to kiss him on the cheek. "Are we going to try again?"

"I told you that we are going to spend money like we are rich," Natura giggled as Trillby's flames warmed up lightly. "I even got something to-"

"Script! TELL EDGE WE ARE NOT WATCHING THE CUBE AGAIN!" Valerian demanded, not seeing Trillby bow his head. "I AM GONNA DO SOMETHING UNPLEASANT IF I HAVE TO WATCH THAT MOVIE AGAIN!"

"SHUT UP! YOU JUST CAN'T HANDLE IT!" Edge yelled at him, before they could continue, Mettaton's voice started to sing. They paused, before they both ran of the kitchen and into the living room.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! IT'S MY TURN TO PICK THE SHOW! FOLLOW THE SCHEDULE!" Slash told them, before a loud crash happen and the house turned silent. Natura and Trillby looked at each, silently agreeing that they are all adults.

"Grab the bag by the table," Natura said, turning off the oven as the screaming match started. She was already planning on what to give the neighbors to make up for all the noise that will be happening as Jester egged on Sans, who was roasting a enraged Blueberry. _"DINNER'S DONE! Love you guys, don't destroy the house!"_

They popped out as a herd of Skeletons ran into the kitchen.

-x-

Jester was saddened to say that they didn't fight, Mulberry and Axe (who had an axe) stopped everything and got them under control. He might have a slight problem, just a slight one.

"Fight Me!" Edge demanded, Jester was thinking of saying yes, it sounds like a great idea right now. Because he is currently feeling a itch that wanted to smash something, to feel that rush of excitement while fighting. But the thought of his sister coming home to a ruined home- wait a minute.

She didn't say anything about not fighting. Just don't destroy the house. He sat straight up, making Edge grin while Jester got up from the floor. "Okay! Let's Go!"

Everyone stared at Jester who was struggling to put on his shoes. Before they all started to get ready, buzzing with excitement. The Papyruses more than the Sanses, because finally they are gonna see how Jester fights.

_We should probably stop them,_ they all thought at some point as they all walked outside eagerly. Not seeing their neighbors sigh with relief as they walked out of the neighborhood.

They didn't stop the fight, a couple tried half heartedly but someone was able to shut them up easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trillby: I tried
> 
> Grillby: JFC, all of them are insane
> 
> -x-
> 
> Have you guys ever watched The Cube? Where a bunch of people get stuck in a deathtrap? There's like three movies. I only watched the first one with my brother last year around Halloween.


	11. Dress or no?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Script lived through many lifetimes, she knows a lot of crap because of it. Like making clothes.

Valerian had a talent that any proud beta had and worked on since they were young. He can tell how powerful and weak any opponent was without needing to fight them. It was something that would help them know if they can pin anyone who entered a rage. Undyne had helped him with it and even she was surprised at how well he advanced it.

She had to take him to her old teacher, given the fact she was an Alpha who can only teach him so much. Valerian knew he was a great beta, he had to be with his brother becoming the Judge. Somethings can't be hidden when you are a omega and one of them is being A Judge.

So when he met Script and Trillby, he knew that if they ever enter a rage, he had to hope that they didn't do it at the same time. Trillby's strength came from experience and old age. Script, she was just another whole level of being a powerhouse under that motherly cover. One that was able to tame the others, even if they couldn't feel her magic like he can.

Now Jester, Jester was on the level of Valerian's brother or perhaps a bit above. Strong and unwavering, a thick steel wall if he had to pick a comparison. Valerian knew on a more animalistic level that Jester would be a good match for his brother, but on a more modern level, kinda yucky to think about. What his talent didn't tell him was how they use it and how skilled they were.

So yes, Valerian was excited to see how he fought. He leaned forward, watching Jester dodge with an ease that was amazing. While Edge threw a bone with precision and a laser focus that Valerian rarely had. It's difficult for him when smells and magic can change easily with emotions. 

Edge jumped up, a couple bones helping him as five giant ones landed where he once stood. Jester laughed loudly, standing up to his full height. Easily towering over Edge as a shadow overtook his face, "Let's Get More Serious."

"Nyeh, Getting Nervous?" Edge asked him as two sharp bones appeared in his hands. Jester only smirked, Valerian nearly choked at the sudden smells of- nope, no. He didn't dare to look at any of the shameful Skeletons next to him. Ugh, they need to get laid or something. Sheesh.

He focused on the fight, cheering for Edge and Jester whenever he thought that it would mess them up or encourage them.

-x-

Sans sighed softly as they got out of another meeting with the humans. It's been four months, almost five and still they are working on the Treaty. Frisk pat them on the arm as they passed him, besides him, Stretch pulled out a sucker and shoved it into his mouth. "has anyone found another TV? it's supposed to be my turn tonight."

"nah, better luck next time, bud," Sans yawned as he shuffled to the spot where they usually take a shortcut to the house. "tomorrow is gonna suck."

"ugh, I can't believe we are forced to go to that dinner, Script is going to make some of that Berryberry pie and ice cream." Stretch started to drag his feet more as if that will make tomorrow come slowly. They were the only two who had to go, the others got a pass from it because King Asgore didn't trust them not to lose their head during it. Stretch is like 88.023% sure it's because if they are too many of them there, they will start arguing over something stupid like who had a better Grillby (as a cook, not really friend cause that's up in the air).

They took a shortcut to the front door and walked in. Red was laying on the couch, sleeping even if Blueberry and Slash sat on him. Blueberry paused to greet them with a grin, "Hey! Welcome Home! Script Is In The Kitchen, She Said She Had Something For You Guys!"

"a present?" Sans asked as he walked pass them, he didn't get an answer as they continued to talk about Mettaton and Napstaton. "those guys can't seem to shut up about the robots." No. Sans isn't letting the fact his brother has been hanging out with Mettaton after they met when the barrier broke, cloud his judgement.

Even if he thinks that Mettaton is currently trying to seduce his innocent brother. No. Never. ~~That dirty robot, he's onto him.~~ Sans' grin grew tense when he saw two bags with suits in them and another two with dress. "what's this?"

"Oh! Stretch and Sans! I hope you like them! I have been making them for you guys, I didn't know if you guys would like suits or dresses, so I made both of them!" Script clapped her hands, smiling as she held the bags out to them. "Go try them on, I need to see if they fit!"

Sans started to sweat, "uh, that's not necessary here. I don't think I am suited for formal clothes." He laughed as he turned to run away, Stretch just thanked her and took the bags with a blush. Kiss-up, Sans thought with a bit of fondness, before it was crushed as vines wrapped around him.

"Sans! This dinner is important! I am not letting you go in a t-shirt that's painted like a suit and your shorts!" Script crossed her arms as she glared down at him. Sans smiled at her, how did she know what he was going to wear?! "You were going to wear something like that! Sans, just wear the suit! I promise it will be fine! I made it with fur inside!"

Sans looked at her blankly, before turning to look at the normal looking suit. Seeing his interest, she grinned and pulled it out. She gave it to him as he was set back down on the ground. Sans opened the coat and yup, there was fur on the inside. Running his hands over it, his eyelights turned to stars for one second when he realized that it was softer than his old coat.

"See! It's not going to be too bad, just try it on," she pushed him through the living room and up the stairs. Stretch was walking behind them, also feeling the softness of his own coat with a grin. Sans huffed as she finally shoved him into his own room.

He looked at the dress with curiosity before a grin overtook his face.

-x-

Script wasn't too surprised that Stretch was done before Sans as Stretch thinks that if he does something now, he didn't have to do it later. Sans was push it aside until someone made him do it or until he finally work up the will to do it.

"Wowie! Stretch, That Looks Amazing On You!" Blueberry smiled at him as Stretch walked down the stairs in his suit. The tie was loose and he had a few buttons undone on his undershirt. "Script Did A Great Job! Look At The Stitching And The Way It Fits You!"

"what do you know about stitching?" Red scoffed as he looked over Stretch, he nodded his approval. He's not into the formal wear but he can say that it looks better than Stretch's old hoodie. "where's vanilla anyways?"

"He's trying his own clothes on." Script sighed as she made Stretch spin, she pat herself on the back. It looks like she did it again, she made perfection. "Does it feel uncomfortable in anyway? Too tight? A bit loose? We don't want to accidentally rip your pants or something."

"nah, it's all good." Stretch shrugged, not saying anything about the shoes and how much he hated them. After it's just one night, he didn't want to stick out. "I am not really into the dresses, ain't really my thing."

"Okay, I will remember that in the future!" She chirped before gasping as she looked over at the stairs. "Sans! You look stunning!" Her eyelights lit up as she ran over.

Sans grinned as he walked down, his dark blue dress trailed behind. Red choked on his mustard at the sight, "what the hell, vanilla? Why are you wearing a damn dress?"

"because I gotta dress up for a party," Sans' grin grew when they all groaned. "what's the matter? I _dress_ I made the wrong choice, I thought it would have been nice."

"Your terrible puns aside, it does look amazing on you! I think you should wear it," Script pulled out a camera and quickly took five photos before he could register what the flashes meant. "I am gonna put this in my book! Ooh~ You should let me do your makeup! I can go get makeup to match your dress!"

Before he could say he was just messing around and he wasn't planning on wearing it to the dinner, she was out the door with a loud laugh. Jester who was just waking up, snorted at Sans and the face he was making. "Don't worry, idiot, just say no. If you can't, take the suit and change before you get there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans: *tries to make a joke by wearing the dress*
> 
> Script: So beautiful! I can do your makeup! 
> 
> Sans: wait, what? 
> 
> Jester: Have fun, moron


	12. Brownies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pretty calm night for everyone. Still sucks for Sans

Just say no, it will be easy. Just take your suit, switch it before you get there. He made it seem so easy, Sans felt his smile twitch when Stretch giggled for what seemed like the 45th time this hour _alone_.

He didn't know who did it, but his suit had disappeared sometime between his room and the forest at the bottom of the mountain. He couldn't go back to the house because he wasn't too familiar with this side of the mountain. Usually when they went down, it was on the east side, but today it was on the opposite.

Already he had a list of people who it could have done it:   
•Red, he was in the known because he was definitely giggling when he left.  
• Stretch & Blue, Because those two never do anything by themselves.  
• Jester, because he was an _asshole_

He didn't care who did it, because he was going to prank all of them. He's talking about glitter and paint levels of pranking here, pals. He was going all out.

"Miss Sans, you and your cousins are the Judges, right? What does your job exactly entail? Do you have to go to college and study about it?" A human asked him and behind them Stretch giggled _again_.

Sans who was far too tired to correct this human like all the others, calmly answered all of her questions. Afterwards, he thanked her for her compliments on his makeup, before finally correcting her on his gender. She left him in a hurry, looking redder than Red. 

-x-

Script hummed happily as her boys cleaned up the kitchen and living room. She took a drink of her milkshake, strawberry goodness is the best. "I Put A Order In For A TV, They Said It Will Be In By Next Tuesday," Edge told her, looking far calmer than usual. His voice was drawled out, Script looked at him a bit sideways.

Odd behavior for the usually angry Boi, she took another drink before biting down on the brownies Stretch made earlier. She tensed up at the familiar taste before looking at Blue and Jester who were giggling away like hyenas in the corner together.

"Hey, Axe! Do you remember what Stretch told us before they left?" She looked over at him, only to realize that he was dozing off. She slapped her forehead, before running to the kitchen. "Who ate the brownies?!"

"everyone, why? something wrong with 'em?" Red yawned as he floated across the room. She stared at the empty plate, before rubbing her face with a fake cry of no. "what's the matter with you, ma? looked like you saw a skeleton or something." 

"Hey, Do You Ever Think About The Fact That Our Dust Is Probably Star Dust? I Mean..Humans And Everything Else Is Made Up Of It, Right? So, What If Our Dust Is Star Dust? Like What Else Could It Be?" Slash, her beautiful little boy, asked them, running his hand over a fluffy blanket. His eye sockets were wide underneath his new glass, looking like he just solved everything ever.

Script gripped her nasal bone, also known as the top part where her nose should be as she breathed in deeply. She made a note to get more containers and add another rule, before gathering up all of her high-as-a-kite boys or getting there anyways, to keep an eye socket on them.

When she sat them all down, she realized with some relief that most of them were just calmer or sleepier. Then the munchies settled in and she had a herd of black holes inside the kitchen, tearing it apart with no mercy.

-x-

Grillby was forced to shut down the bar early and pulled along to Sans' place by Trillby, who told him it was a Tuesday and that meant family night. A tradition, Trillby sighed, sounding far more happier than his sigh lead people to think he was as his shoulders dropped.

Grillby didn't know what to do when he got sat down by a pile of skeletons as his _brother_ laid down on the only couch. Ignoring the three skeletons who were already sitting on it. Edge push off his legs, while he continued to eat a bowl of popcorn. "Fuck Off, Trillby."

"Edge, Be Nice, Trillby Is Tired," Papyrus scold him, his finger going back and forth. Trillby lift up his head, to nod at Edge, his flames dangerously low. Grillby ignored the worry bubbling up inside him as he grabbed a fruit from the big bowl next to the skeleton pile.

"NO!!! DON'T EAT ME!!" Blue yelled underneath the pile, his hand reaching for the blueberry in Grillby's hand, who paused. Blue grunted as he struggled to crawl out of the pile, the others did nothing to help him. Blue glared at him, "NO EATING THE LITTLE ME'S!! THEY DID NOTHING WRONG! THEY ARE AS INNOCENT AS THE GREAT BLUEBERRY HIMSELF!"

"AH, SO NOT AT ALL!" Papyrus laughed, everyone looked at him as Blue let out a war cry. "LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE HAS A.. _SHORT_ FUSE!"

Grillby looked on as everything turned to chaos. He left soon after with a box of food and a smile from Script. "Come again!"

_No, thank you!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Earlier
> 
> Chalk/Slash, giggling: You will distract him at his door, okay? Just before he puts it in his space. 
> 
> Edge: Okay and how will you grab it?
> 
> (Papyrus walks in)
> 
> Chalk: hehehehehe, don't worry about it~
> 
> (Papyrus, slowly backs out of the kitchen: alrighty then)

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing with my life?


End file.
